old_world_gamingfandomcom-20200213-history
The Lore of Shadow
The Lore of Shadow is the magic of concealment, illusion, confusion, and occasionally unseen death. It is based on manipulation of Ulgu, the Grey Wind of Magic. Magisters of this lore are known as Grey Wizards and they are an enigmatic lot. They are so cloaked in deception that their true feelings and agendas are rarely known. Grey Wizards are sometimes known as illusionists or trickster Wizards. As Grey Wizards grow in power, they take on an enigmatic presence and a wolfish look to them. With long wiry grey hair and a lean, light-footed stance they begin to seem almost roguish, but for their storm grey eyes. Even with these distinctive features, folk find it hard to describe a powerful Shadow Wizard, as their faces seem grow vague and indistinct. Some claim they subtly change to fit their surroundings, but this seems too far-fetched, even for High Magisters. Lore Skill: Concealment ShadowCloak Casting Number: 5 Casting Time: Half action Ingredient: A piece of charcoal (+1) Description: You wrap yourself in shadow, so you are difficult to detect. Shadowcloak gives you a +20% bonus on Concealment Skill Tests for a number of minutes equal to your Magic Characteristic. Doppelganger Casting Number: 7 Casting Time: 1 full action and 1 half action Ingredient: A lock of hair from a member of the race you are impersonating (+1) Description: You can take on the appearance (including clothing, armour, and so on) of any other living, humanoid creature under ten feet in height (Human, Elf, Orc, etc.) for a number of minutes equal to ten times your Magic Characteristic. The spell does not disguise your voice, only your appearance. You may look like an Orc, for instance, but if you can’t speak the Goblin Tongue, it’s best to keep your mouth shut around greenskins. Should you somehow act in a suspicious manner, viewers are allowed an Intelligence Test to see through the illusion. If you want to look like a specific individual, you must make a successful Channelling Test to perfect the disguise. Otherwise, you look like an undistinguished member of the same race. Bewilder Casting Number: 8 Casting Time: Half action Ingredient: A splash of ale (+1) Description: You can cast this spell on any one character or creature within 24 yards (12 squares). The victim must make a successful Will Power Test or become bewildered for a number of rounds equal to your Magic Characteristic. The bewildered character must roll percentile dice and consult the following chart to determine what he’ll do until the spell wears off: Cloak Activity Casting Number: 12 Casting Time: Half action Ingredient: A sketch of your illusory action (+2) Description: This spell allows you to perform any act while appearing to do something completely different. You appear to be exactly where you are, but engaged in a different activity. For example, you can appear to all eyes to be reading a book when you are actually punching someone in the face. If your action affects someone else (an attack, spell, picking a pocket, etc.), the victim is allowed an Intelligence Test to see through the illusion. Cloak activity lasts for 1d10 rounds. If cast successfully, cloak activity also disguises the act of casting the spell. Pall of Darkness Casting Number: 15 Casting Time: Half action Ingredient: The eyes of a newt (+2) Description: You create a swirling area of impenetrable darkness anywhere within 48 yards (24 squares) of you that lasts for a number of rounds equal to your Magic Characteristic. Use the large template. Those affected cannot see, even with Night Vision. The confounding effect of the pall of darkness means that those affected can only take a half action each round unless they make a successful Will Power Test at the start of their turn. Shroud of Invisibility Casting Number: 17 Casting Time: Full action Ingredient: A gossamer shroud (+2) Description: You shroud yourself with magic and disappear from sight for 1d10 rounds. While you are invisible, you can’t be targeted with ranged attacks, including magic missiles. Any melee attacks you make receive a +20% Weapon Skill bonus. Anyone within 4 yards (2 squares) of you can make a Hard (–20%) Perception Skill Test to detect you using non-visual senses. If a successful test is made, you can be attacked, but attackers suffer a –30% penalty to Weapon Skill or Ballistic Skill as appropriate. You cannot cast this spell on others. Dread Aspect Casting Number: 21 Casting Time: Half action Ingredient: A shred of cloth from the robes of a Wight (+3) Description: You make yourself look like a nightmare creature of purest dread. You cause Terror (see Chapter 9: The Game Master for details) for 1 minute (6 rounds). Shadow Knives Casting Number: 22 Casting Time: Half action Ingredient: A knife of cold-forged iron (+3) Description: You conjure up a number of shadow knives equal to your Magic Characteristic and can hurl them at one or more opponents within 48 yards (24 squares). Shadow knives are magic missiles with Damage 3. Furthermore, their shadow nature means that all non-magic armour is ignored when reducing damage. Illusion Casting Number: 24 Casting Time: 1 full action and 1 half action Ingredient: A crystal prism (+3) Description: You create an illusion anywhere within 48 yards (24 squares) that is a nearly perfect simulation of reality, complete with sight, sound, and smell. Use the large template. You can make this area look like literally anything. Illusion lasts for a number of rounds equal to your Magic Characteristic, but you can keep it going with a successful Will Power Test each subsequent round. You must spend a half action each round maintaining the illusion. Furthermore, you cannot cast any other spells or the illusion disappears immediately. Viewers may be allowed an Intelligence Test to see through the illusion if they have cause to suspect it’s a trick. The precise effects of the illusion are up to the GM to determine and should follow the guidelines of common sense. Universal Confusion Casting Number: 27 Casting Time: Half action Ingredient: The eyes of a Chimera (+3) Description: This is a more potent version of bewilder that can affect many targets. Use the large template. Anyone affected must make a successful Will Power Test or suffer the effects of the bewilder spell.